


I'll Be Fine

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: skinny!steve x reader. You’re pregnant with Steve’s baby, but he’s constantly worrying about you.





	I'll Be Fine

anon: Can you do an imagine/one shot AU where reader is pregnant with skinny!Steve’s child?

**_I had a nice, fluffy idea for this, and then I lost it right as I started writing it, so this came out instead. Maybe next time… Enjoy!  
_ **

You rub your stomach absently, feeling the small bump indicating where your child is growing. You couldn’t believe it; after all this time, you and your husband, Steve, were finally having a baby. Of course, he’s concerned; He has a large number of health problems, and he thinks the baby could inherit some of it. You didn’t care. As long as it was yours, you couldn’t be happier.

“Are you feeling alright?” Steve asks worriedly, appearing over your shoulder.

You tilt your head back and smile, chest warming at your nervous husband. “I’m fine,” You pat the seat next to you on the couch. “Will you sit with me?”

He smiles softly. “Of course,” He settles beside you, and you quickly scoot over, forcing his arm around your shoulders as you snuggle into his small frame. Most girls didn’t know why you married him, but to you, he’s perfect. He isn’t uncomfortably tall, only maybe an inch shorter than you, and he’s not so muscular that it feels like you’re hugging a tree. You love Steve, and honestly, if your child is frail, it’ll be easy for them to tell who’s worth befriending and who isn’t.

“You’re worried,” You say quietly, sensing his body tensing slightly.

He sighs, rubbing your shoulder. “I just want the baby to be healthy.”

You look up and take his cheek in your hand, forcing him to look at you. “No matter what happens, we’ll be fine. I promise.”

He smiles a little, covering your hand with his and leaving them on his cheek. “You’re always optimistic, aren’t you?” He murmurs.

“No, I’m smart,” He chuckles a little, and you lean forward so your foreheads are pressed together. “I love you, Steve. And I love our baby. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

He releases a breath. “Ok,” He whispers, leaning forward to kiss you gently. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

You sigh a little. Even reassured, Steve always worries.


End file.
